Percy Jackson and the Runaways
by denzel.smalls
Summary: Hey what if you put a demigod, a witch, a wizard, a mutant, a alien, another alien, another demigod, a dinosaur, a hellhound, a sorceress, a human alien shape shifter, a human/robot, a tecnopath and a ninja Well let's just say these are the days as runaways.


I do not own Percy Jackson or marvel comics

For Percy Jackson waking up with no idea who you are except your name and age was a bit

Weird and creepy even for him...or he thinks even for him. And that was beside that fact that he fell from the sky.

Landing in a area surrounded by a bunch of kids and a Dinosaur? OK this was freaking weird, period. Who in their right mind would have a pet Dinosaur any way. That was just plain stupid and dangerous. But hey who was he to judge. Percy didn't even know who he really was. OK Perce don't freak out OK? Um name? Percy Jackson but real first name Perseus. Age? 16 years old.

Hmm and wha...Munch! What? Thought Percy. As he was shaken out of his thought by the dinosaur that has now having it's teeth lock on his arm. The kids was literally freaking out calling out in alarm but strangely Percy wasn't freak out or even scare for that matter.

I mean it didn't even hurt, nothing was broken or even rip. While finishing those last thoughts Percy lazily slap the dinosaur across the room of the cave. Hey don't you know it rude to bite someone who thinking. Hey! Percy call out to the group. Didn't any of you train it not to randomly bite people? Because that dangerous you know. It could had bitten my arm off. Could it had bitten my arm off? Thought Percy. But he didn't know yet, all he had to do was figure out..just what the heck was going on!?

The runaways was actually planing on what to do next after they ran away from their now evil super villain parents. It had came as a big shock to them finding out that their parents was in fact indeed super villains, all thought they had first them thought to be superheroes, that was short live when Alex`s dad shove a knife in a innocent girl. The least surprise was Gert as she self- proclaim she knew longer then the other that her parents were evil.

But as weird as their life was now, it now even way weirder when a sudden bright blue light fill the room as fast it did only to leave a tall black haired boy with a thoughtful expression on his face. OK if that was weird, it was even weirder when he didn't even flinch when their Dino old lace bit into his arm to no effect. But it was border line crazy when he flung old lace across the room like it completely normal like he done it lots of times. Didn't any of you train it not to randomly bite people?ask The mysterious boy. Because that dangerous you know. It could had bitten my arm off.

Gert being the first to come out the shock reply. Well don't you know it's rude to break into someone new secret home and attack their "female" genetically engineer Deinonychus. Percy blinked surprise at the answer given. Cleary whatever he was expecting was not that kind of answer.

Ooook. I'm sorry..I guess. Was all Percy could said. Uh is she going to attack me again? Asked the boy. That depends. said Gert. Are you in any way, shape or form are going to murder us chop our body's into tiny little pieces, cook it then eat it and then get the kaboost out of here? No! Answer Percy horrifiy and a little pale as of the rest of the runways. Then no, she not going to attack you again.

Karolina was kind of scare at what might come out of Gert mouth again and decided she Was going to ask next question this time. She turn to boy to get a good look at him and boy was she shock. The boy was tall, maybe 6 feet, with messy black hair,with features of a roman, with a body of a Greek god, Sea green eyes, in a blue leather jacket with two light baby blue strips on the front going side ways, black tight leather pants with dark blue trims, dark blue combat boots with black trims and wings at the sides. If she didn't any better Karolina would had thought that he was god. And when said boy caught her staring at him. He give her an awkward smile so cute it made her heart melt.

Wait! thought Karolina. What am I thinking!? I don't like him let alone any other...well he is kind of cute, ok so maybe he is cute, ok hot is more like it but saying that wouldn't be doing him justice. No..hmmm handsome? No beautiful more like it. Then Karolina realize she was staring him too long and it look like Chase was Likely about to insult him when Karolina cut him off and said.

Percy was now thinking after Gert question that this was a weird bunch he ever came across from. What kind of question is that? What am I a cannibal!? Thought Percy. What did we have here any way. A short big girl with purple hair and glasses a dinosaur, a smaller girl with bunny ears? A goth, another kid with glasses, a jock then a Whoa! There stood a beautiful blond hair girl with a lack of makeup and a innocent look that make him want to so much to protect. And wasn't till Percy realize they been staring at each other until Percy cast her a awkward smile. She unconsciously smile back at him although it seem like she was having a inner debate with herself.

hey! I'm the one who found this place its my. How did you even get in here? Asked the blond hair jock. Drawing Percy attention away from the girl. Well you see...I fell. Percy finally said. You fell? Yeah. Like what out of the sky? You got it. The blond boy look at Percy like he was crazy. How you even fall out of the sky let alone survive it. Percy just shrug. It's a gift I think. It's a gift to fall out the sky? He asked Both sarcastically and rhetorically. Distaste covering his feature. Well that just-incredible! Exclaim the blond girl.

Having Percy taken aback by her strange declare. He wasn't the only one as the others were looking at her like she grow a second head. The blond girl blush in embarrass at all the attention before giving Percy a nice warm smile. I mean you must be really strong to survive some thing like. Hi I'm Karolina, the girl introduce herself as she put out her hand to shake Percy. Karolina dean. But my friends call me Karolina. Whoa! Isn't she bold . Percy give a equally warming smile before taking her hand. Perseus Jackson. But my friends call me Percy. It nice to meet you Percy. Said Karolina staring in his eyes. Well it nice meet you too. Said Percy staring into hers. They just there for a second until...Ahem!

They turn to see Gert clearing her voice. Well aren't you going to introduce us K? Oh! Right! Said Karolina as she blush embarrass Umm Percy this is Gerturd Yorkes. Said Karolina pointing to Gert. Nico Minoru(nico give a awkward wave),Molly Hayes(Molly stood shyly behind Nico , that chase stein(sup!), and that Alex wilder(uh hello? Unclear as to what else for him to say). Guys this is Percy. We know said Chase. We heard him the first time, you would know that if you weren't droo-ufm! Both Nico and Gert elbow Chase. What Chase was saying was that we heard him the first time, that's all. Said Gert who secretly added if you weren't all over him.

Oook. Oh! And you meant old lace just stare at Percy, who just stare back. She was just trying to protect them earlier. Thought Percy. Old lace to Percy still seem upset about what happen earlier. Hmmm Ah! Percy then got on one knee in front of old lace with his head down. Sorry about earlier old lace, you was trying to protect your family right? Percy then felt something wet touch his cheek, he look up only to see old lace licking him. Hey! Ha ha Your a good Dinosaur huh old lace. Said Percy as he rub and pat her head.

The runaways stood with jaws that could hit the ground. How. Did. You. Do That!? Exclaim Gert. I haven't even had her for long and only she listen to me and just barley. And then you come along and she doesn't even know you. But in just a short time and already she eating out the palm of your hand. Percy just blinked. We had an understanding. Was all he said with old lace looking like she nod her head in agreement. Percy then continue to pat her head. She pretty smart, and just because she different doesn't mean she dumb. Hmmm true. Said Gert.

At what Percy just said, something just clip inside Alex head. what are you? Asked/blurted Alex. Alex! Exclaim Karolina. I mean you look like a regular guy but then old lace wouldn't had attack you like that. No, there something about you that she automatically deem you a threat.(maybe its because I fell out sky in a flash of light but yeah what ever. though Percy.) And there no way she could tell your a mutant if that what you are. And she found what you did highly respectful just now like an alpha bowing down to a beta would deem highly respectful. It barely noticeable but something about you scream power, Just about the way you carry your self I'm sure old lace recognize it.

That what I been feeling from her. Murmur Gert. He's right. Said Gert. Something about you scare old lace. Now that you mention it I feel a ton of power from you. Said Nico. Percy just stare at Alex until. Your human. It wasn't a question but a statement. Alex looked uncomfortable. Yeah? Amazing for a mortal to recognize the different from a human to what I am, that should be near impossible. Said Percy who was truly amaze. Yeah well Alex is pretty smart. Said Nico with a hint pride. Alex blush at this. It was nothing really. Said Alex a bit embarrass.

Percy rise an eye brow at this. Well its not said Percy. And to answer your question Alex. I am mortal, just a little something extra. Said Percy mysteriously. And not to be rude but some of you not exactly normal either.

The runaways look at each other not sure what to say. But before any of could say anything. It was Molly who answer. Well I'm a mutant! Nico a witch! And Karolina an alien. But I think Alex, chase and Gert human thought. Oh! And old lace a Dinosaur. Said Molly who seem proud she even knew that.

Molly! Hissed Alex. But Percy smile at her and answer. Oh. OK well I'm a half-blood. Molly look confuse as the rest of the runaways. A half blood? What's that? Asked Molly. A dawn of understanding came to Percy. You know a Demigod. "..." you could hear a pen drop with the silence that came after that. What!? Was the collect voices of the runaways.(chase) No freaking way! (molly)You mean your like Thor?! (Karolina)But how?! (Alex)Amazing! (Nico)I knew there was something about you!

Quiet...quiet...I Said QUEIT! Yelled Gert. All the chat seem to stop and everyone look at her. Ahem. Thank you. Now..what!? The what!? Now!?

Exclaim Gert. That what I said. Said Chase. How? Is that even possible asked Karolina. Percy grin at her. Well when a boy god and a girl mortal love each other very much...trail off Percy. Karolina turn a little red. I know that! What I meant to say was...Karolina trail off unsure how ask the un ask question. But Chase being chase blurted well you don't look like a god.

demigod corrected Alex. Whatever! As I was saying you don't look like a god or demigod or what ever. And just what a demigod suppose to look like. Asked Percy. I don't know. Old-y in really old cloths and all at thy fair maiden. You know stuff like that. Percy look offended. And just were the heck have you been getting your information? Asked Percy now horrify and embarrass thinking that what everyone think of demigod is.

What Chase meant was that your the first demigod we actually seen that look so..modern. Said Alex. Oh. So I'm suppose to wear old cloths and start talking like I'm someone out of a William Shakespear play? Asked Percy sarcastically. Well yeah. Said Chase like it was obvious. Where the heck are you getting your information from? The Internet? Said Percy sarcastically.

Of course! Said chase seemly unaware of Percy sarcastic reply. Where else will I be getting it from, a book(this made Alex want to bang his head)? Joked chase. I not even going to comment on that. Said Alex. Chase ignore him. It from the Internet of course it's legit. Your the one missing your sheet thingy and be all a hand thy maiden! For the love of...You Even Got The Line Wrong. Groan Alex Hn. close enough. Percy give them look that said "is he serious?".

Percy sigh. You do know what!? That makes so much sense. When you say it like that then it must true. Because When is the Internet Ever Wrong? Said Percy both sarcastic and annoy. Because I'm a demigod I'm missing my cape and a bed sheet going on saying at thy foul beast! I'm here to protect thy fair maiden! Percy rolled his eyes. It's a wonder nobody found out yet that Internet is one of the way" the man" rule the world. That and cell phones, t.v cable, wars,gas prices, taxes and uh...god. Finally! Exclaim Gert.

Some one who finally gets it! Your OK with me Percy boy. I have a feeling this is a start of a beautiful friendship. Anyone who really understand the world like me is OK in my book. No everyone aware of "the man"evil ways to enslave the world. Percy laughed. OK that beside fact that I'm a real life demigod and could tell the differences. Percy then turn to his back to show his father symbol. On his jacket was a golden trident surrounded by greek words sea god, earth shaker, and unattainable nature.

That because I'm a Greek Demigod. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon hero of Olympus. Percy then frown. A least that what I remember. Karolina look at him with a worry expression. What do you mean Percy? Well I mean most of my memories are missing or fizzy. Percy sighed and sat on the ground. Karolina then took a seat next to him. So what do you, do remember.

Percy expression turn thoughtful.

I remember fighting monsters sense the age of 12 years old. The minotaur, Medusa, the chimera, ares, hades, nemean lion, and even titans. Things...monsters that you would see in your worst nightmare. The battles and wars I face. But not the people I fought with or lead. Or why I turn down the gods greatest gift. At this Alex eyes widen. And told them the gift I wanted was to pay attention to their kids more. They did as they was told and.. I think it worked. But the memory of friends and family Or if I even have a family. Or if my mother was alive. Percy added softy but Karolina heard it.

what if that your punishment? Asked Alex. Percy and rest look at him questionably. I mean if you did all those things and that part about being a hero of Olympus. Then turn down the gods greatest gift and use not for your self but for the benefit of all demigod must have been a huge blow to their ego. Added that making them look bad. Percy look confuse. Alex then explain.

If their are others like you where you come from and they was being ignored by their godly parent. And then you come along, someone of your power and status and did well enough to earn the gods respect to be given the gods greatest gift only to give it up for demigods like you. That would seem like huge disrespect to them, the gods. And you earn leverage over them. If they was ignoring their kids, kids who would and do anything for their parents attention. And then you cut that off...you would be a great threat to them.

Percy then finish it for him. And because of making them look foolish I would be exile, no not killed. Cause that would foolish and cause too much attention from the others. No they'll get rid of the problem and ensure control over their kids. Yeah. Sound like something they would do. You would believe how many times they actually vote on to letting me live or vaporizing me so I wouldn't be the destruction of them later. Because after all that what demigods is them, their errand boys or girl. Given task too dangerous for any kids to do only for the gods amuse.

Percy laugh a bitterly laugh. Yup! They would do that...they be haven't a laugh right about now. Percy started to remember the bad thing the gods had said to him and being sick and tired of their games and wanting to have a life he'll never have because of who parent was. Part Percy felt hurt and disappointed but another part of Percy felt like a huge weigh been lift off. his shoulder. The latter part made Percy both happy and guilty for some reason.

Dude..the gods are starting to make are parents look like saints. Said chase. Some of the runaways nod their heads in drop his head into his arms. But the real question is what am I gonna do now? I'm both alone and have no play to go. Should find a way to negotiate with gods or.. Faster then anyone had ever seen her. Karolina jump up in front of Percy and said. You could come with us! Percy head shot up in surprise. I mean your already a hero, you have the experience, you could really help the team and you wouldn't be alone anymore.

Percy smiled softly at her making her uncontrollable heart beat faster for some reason. Thanks Karolina( at this Karolina beam). But don't you think you should really asked your leader and the rest of the group. Forget it. Said Gert. It was a done deal any way. She said with the rest agreeing. They all turn to Alex. Hey! I was going ask any way but" someone" beat me to it. Karolina flush embarrass again. The rest of the runaways laugh at her embarrassment. But Karolina only pay attention to Percy. Well? are you in? Asked Karolina eager for an answer.

Percy froze when he look right into Karolina face. Right into those beautiful blue innocent eyes. He did had thoughts of going out and try to find a way home(where ever that is). But every thing evaporate once he look into those eyes and he thought how could I ever say no to those. What about the gods said a small voice in he's head. He snap out of his thoughts and look at her and really look at her again.

And saw a beautiful girl who didn't even know him but was willing to help him even if he was probably on the gods bad side. That was both disbelieving and admirable and was really just wow! Even most demigods wouldn't do that for him. Percy saw a face with no lies and the eyes of someone who made him feel love . Just for me and me only thought Percy. And he was about to willingly try go back to the hurt and lies and never having a life. Then he thought screw the gods.

What the heck! Percy smiled. It not like there Any other place I'm going to go. Karolina beam. Yes! Breath that were being hold in release with them being relief at the answer Percy runaways smile at each other. Yay! Said Molly. Your like the Thor to our avengers. Hey! I'm just glad there another guy other then Alex on the team(Hey!). Said chase with a playful smile. One both less annoying and probably wouldn't make my and everyone else brain hurt. What that suppose to mean? Asked Alex

Nico scoff, boys. Karolina put her head in her hands as the bickering between the guys with Nico trying to break it up and Molly really loud cheering. Percy look on at the scene with Gert standing next to him. It really when crazy when old lace join the frat. What did I get my self into? Asked Percy. Gert clap his back. Welcome to the team Perce, hope you weren't expecting anything normal because with this group nothing is or ever will be. Percy snorted. Normal is over rated. Gert smile at that, wise word my friend. The crazy scene in front them ended with old lace bumping into them. Successfully knocking them all on their butts. Percy and Gert winced at the impact. Very wise word indeed.

End of part one.

* * *

it was late, and most of the runaways had gone to bed at their secret base the hostel. Every save for Karolina for more then one obvious reason. Finding out your loving parents are nothing more then evil murdering alien super villains. Her conflicting emotion to both the opposite and same sex. Her feeling that it doesn't matter anymore now that she was a alien freak of nature.

She didn't know who want a glow in the dark sexual confuse alien freak who has notorious super villain parents that will and probably hunt them down and kill them just to get at her. Yeah thought Karolina bitterly. That a real conversation starter. And then their Percy. Percy...thought Karolina.

Percy who lost most of his memories and probably so lost and confuse. Percy who needed to fight for both his life and his parent love.

Percy who couldn't stop making her heart beat faster. Or who problems make Karolina's so small. For Karolina, she instantly took a liking to Percy, the way he treated old lace with respect then treat her like some pet dog or a weapon to be use. For coming to terms about what he is, obvious wanting a normal life and at age 12 too. He's more than human but doesn't let that change who he is. He caring. Very loyal to his friends even if he doesn't remember them. Which hurt him greatly since he couldn't remember who they are.

Very powerful but doesn't got a ego like most people would have because of that. Kind in nature, cause Karolina was sure Percy was going to say no to her about joining the group but look at her and couldn't bring him self to do it.

But when he had said yes it was a shock. That and him giving up the gods greatest gift(which is to become a god himself, Karolina had ask Alex what the gift was)so other demigod kids can get to know their godly parent. All that but Percy still didn't waver. He didn't break down and started crying even when he's lost and all that going on, he still moving forward.

Oh how Karolina wish she had that type of courage, but no, to afraid of the outcome. But why does Percy make her feel so...attracted to him when she never been attracted to a guy in her life. Ever. She was sure of he self that she like girls heck she even has a crush on Nico. But he made her question every thing even her feelings about being..not from earth. Ugh! Why does my life have to be so confusing?thought Karolina frustrated. Can't sleep? Asked a male voice behind Karolina. A voice that made Karolina face warm.

She turn around to see Percy in a plain white t-shirt, in a open dark blue sweater, black Jeans and the same winged boots he came here with. I..umm..I..uhhh...no, she finally let out. Percy give her a heart warming smile and a nod of understanding. Same here, couldn't sleep..for obvious reasons. Percy sat down next to her making her fidget nervously. So what you doing out here?

Nothing. Said Karolina. Just thinking about things, that all. Percy look at her for a second like was trying to figure her out but goes along with it anyway. Ok.

"..."

So are you really an alien? Asked Percy. Karolina sighed. Yeah. I know a bit weird. Percy frown but then smile. Weird? I was going say cool. I never met an alien, especially as someone as nice and normal as you. Karolina blush at the comment. Thank. But you wouldn't be saying that if you knew how I really look. Percy laugh at the challenge. Oh yeah? try me. Karolina a bit irritated snatch off her hospital bracelet. Making her explode in a array of color giving a start to Percy, now staring at her mouth gap open.

Wow..Karolina you look...(here it comes thought Karolina, eyes close expecting a blunt lie to protect her feelings)...beautiful. Percy answer honestly. Karolina open her eyes to look at Percy honest face as he look at her Admirably. Percy felt like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She makes aphrodite look plain. She look like a beautiful star, not only that but she was give off a feeling of warmth. And that warmth made him feel like nothing will ever emotionally hurt again. That nothing will ever make feel the way he does right now. Right. At. That. Moment.

Percy felt like he just had to look at her, savoring every minute of it. It was like nothing else matter. It was them two looking at each other. Really? You don't think that I look like a freak? Asked Karolina in a low voice but loud enough for Percy to hear. Percy laugh. No. Percy said as he reach out with his right to touch her face. And as his hand touch her face, they both felt a spark between. Percy felt her worry and scariness and Karolina felt his honesty and his admiration. Why would you ever think that? Percy ask softly.

I..don't know. Said Karolina a bit confuse. Percy frown. Then a idea pop in his head. I hear that you could fly, is that true? Well yeah but not that well. Then we could practice said Percy as he let go of Karolina face much to her disappointment and when inside. Percy then cane back out with a bag. What's that? Ask Karolina. Just some that I found on me. And to her surprise he put out the regular size bag a large radio. Percy give her a smile. Hehe Magic bag.

He sat the radio down and press the on button. The radio then automatic pick a station. And the music started playing. Ugh! Said Percy. High school musical?Said Percy with a frown. Karolina giggle. Percy smile at how he got a laugh out of her. Percy offer her his hand. Here I'll lead, come on it'll be just like ridding a bike. Karolina hesitated. How are you going fly? Percy wiggle his eye brows, wink and then smirk at her. He wave his left hand over his boots and the wings begun to show her it wasn't just a display. Ta Da! Flying winged Boots! Exclaim Percy.

Karolina laugh then giggle. At first she pause. She then work up the courage and took Percy hand. Fear roses to the surface as well as the secret excitement. Promise you won't let go of me? Asked Karolina head down until finally looking up at him. Percy smile at her and then whisper in her ear. I promise. Percy said was enough to sent chills down Karolina solar powered spine. Well start by learn control and then start going higher. Ok? Karolina nod her eagerly.

Insert song:(from:high school musical 3 sound track Album song:can I have this dance? Artist:Troy Baton and Gabriella Montez)

Percy groan when the song started but smile when this Karolina to laugh again. He straighten and put Karolina close to him. She blush didn't put away.

Then they started up slow and slowly lift from the ground and into the air. They started moving to the beat of the music as they got higher and higher. Laugh and smile as Percy twirl her as they sped up. Karolina giggle as she spin leaving a trail a spinning rainbow lights. Percy laugh at the fun they was haven. Because as soon as they touch the clouds, Percy willed them to Karolina amazement to form as dancing couples.

y'all having a good time? Joked Percy. Karolina laugh as Percy made the cloud couples nod their heads in agreement. Your one of kind huh . I'll could say the same about ms dean, looking as lovely as ever. Karolina turn a bright shade of red,pink and violet. You really mean that Percy? Of course. I won't mind walking down the street with you as my beautiful colorful glowing girlfriend. Both Percy and Karolina became aware at what he said. As Karolina put them closer making them both red in the face. Not..uh. ..um your my girlfriend just t-that I..I wouldn't mind and what I'm try ing say is...I going to shut up now. Though Karolina smile in amusement at Percy stutter. Inside her heart was beating faster.

(the song ended)

Karolina still smile. Its OK Perce, I get what your saying. "..." you really mean it though. You won't be ashamed if you walk me down the street like this? His sea green eyes look into her colorful blue ones. No. He finally said. He smiled. In fact I be proud showing off such a beautiful girlfriend. But Percy frown at Karolina look. Why? I'm a sexual confuse alien freak with a bunch of baggage! Evil parents, big boobs, too tall, I not even wild or bad just plain boring! Never had a boy or girlfriend, never been kiss. I mean who-?! Smooch! Percy landed a big fat wet kiss right on Karolina lips. And before she knew it she was kissing him back hungrily.

Both started to moan and kiss even more furious. Electric spark were passing between them again. Percy felt Karolina's confusion and attraction, and a feeling he never felt before for Percy and also felt the worry and the fear of rejection. Karolina felt Percy's attraction for her, the need and the want for her love and affection and compassion to fill his sad and lonely heart. Which she would be more then happy to fill. Both Karolina and Percy was in completely estrange with each other. For them nothing else matter.

Until their make out section was interrupted by a single THUMP! They crash to the ground both tired and out of breath and in entire silence. Which Karolina broke. That was...just...wow. Percy finish. Does that solve a least one of your problem? Ask Percy. Karolina blush a mix of bright colors

but mainly red in the face. I- but Percy cut her off. I know your worry about a lot of things right now I'm not expecting a answer right now. But I know from experience that is to short for what ifs'. Karolina again blush but smile and nod her head any way. Percy smile at her, kiss her forehead and then reach out and pull a blue blanket with a white Pegasus on it. And put the blanket over them.

Goodnight k. Karolina was going tell Percy that they should go inside in separate beds. But was both too tired and comfortable. So she snuggle up to Percy and fell asleep. With the answer to Percy question fresh in her mind. And before Percy knew it he was sleep too.

In Percy dream...

Running was a five eleven feet tall male dress in cloths not seen sense the nineteen forties. Behind him was a vampire it fangs flaring. It's eyes lurking predatorily towards it prey. No..no...NOOOooooooo!

* * *

The next day...

Gert woke up to the pestering of the only mutant and youngest one Molly Hayes. Gert have you seen Karolina? She was suppose to help me with ...girl stuff. But she not in her room.I was going ask Percy in the living room but he wasn't there either. Gert rise her eye brow as She reach out to get her glasses. Hmmm I think warren farther investigation.. ..down stairs of the hostel. You sure she not here? Asked Nico. Gert and Molly share a look. Pretty sure. So if she missing why aren't we waking the others? asked Nico. Because if my hunch is correct we won't have to. Gert give old lace a piece of Karolina sock. OK old lace help us find Karolina.

Karolina woke up from the most relaxing and best nap she ever had. Yawn!

She blinked. Rub her eyes and as every thing came into view. She finally wakes to see Percy underneath her. His black hair wild, his blue sweater use as a plow. Showing his rock hard abs underneath his t-shirt with Karolina strangely on the top. She blush at the site. But then beam brightly( no pun intended) at how cute he look. Percy still asleep, unconsiously wrap his arms around her. Karolina was first caught off guard but then found it cute act how was acting. Karolina feeling warm in Percy embrace snuggle up to him, head buried in his chest. Sniff! Sniff! Karolina frown.

As she felt something wet touch the side of her face. She lift her head to see old lace big nose in all it's glory, sniffing her body. Shoo! Shoo! Old lace go away. Your going wake Percy. Come on this is the best sleep I ever had in a long time. Oh! I bet it was. Said a voice behind her. EEP! Karolina fell off of Percy at the sound of Gert voice. Gert! It not what your think! Then what does she think? Asked a voice behind Gert. Both Nico and Molly came into view. Nico! Well we'll never get together thought Karolina but not as disappoint as she thought she'll be. I guess that answer to Percy question finish Karolina. Molly giggled. Karolina and Percy did the nasty. Molly! Hissed Karolina. Karolina got up out of the covers and into full view.

Karolina yellow tank top was hanging loosely reveling a bit of her black bra and her belly button. Her hair wild and ruffle and hanging down her back freely. blue pajamas pant tight hugging her curves. Gert give her a smirk. So it doesn't look like you was just sleeping with Percy? You just happen to fall asleep...on top him I may add. Yes! No! Ugh! But not like what you think. Nico seemly ignore that last part and took Karolina by the arms and pull her away from where Percy was sleeping at. Nico have successfully put Karolina into her room with Gert in tow. Molly was about to follow until Nico shut the door on her. Sorry Molly but we're talking about grownup girl stuff. Molly pout. Fine! It not like I wanted to hear about it anyway!

So. Gert finally started. How was he? Karolina decide to play dumb. How was he what? You know how was he what. Said Nico. No. I don't said Karolina dumbly. Gert being Gert cut to the chase. We wanna know if he was good in the sag or not. Gert! Exclaim Karolina red faced. Oh! Aright! All we did was make out! There! Happy? Nah. Not really but by the expression your face I could tell you are. Huh? K, you haven't stop smiling Sense you got here. What? Karolina touch her face and realize it true. She hasn't stop smiling. Oh. What does this mean? Asked Karolina. It means he must be one heck of a kisser to have you make that stupid grin on your face. So I ask again. How was he? Karolina moan at the memory with a smile and a dreamy expression. Oh! Pretty amazing I see. Huh? it was Nico, I never felt that way before ever. That kiss was like...Fireworks!

OK. So I was feeling sorry for myself and I was so down about...personal things. And then there Percy, my knight and shining armor. He was coming to see if I was all right and every thing last night because i couldn't sleep. and..he he. Karolina giggle at the memory. he..made me laugh...dance...smiled..he hold me close him. he felt so warm and comforting and..the way he kiss me..it took my breath away. Karolina said with big dreamy smile on her face. Gert and Nico share a look. Percy and k sit-tin in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love then come marriage then come an alien demigod baby in a baby carriage. sang song Nico. Karolina blushed. stop that Nico! we haven even um talk about what happen yesterday yet. this instantly got both Gert and Nico attention.

they both stare at her. "..." WELL! What are you going to say!? Exclaim Gert. tell us every single thing. said Nico. Karolina then relay every thing that happen last night. awe that was so sweet. said Nico. You got that right Nico except for the part were she DOESN'T HAVE A ANSWER! Exclaim Gert. Both Nico and Gert instantly look at Karolina. Karolina rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips. I do so have an answer...I just want to keep it a surprise. said Karolina. Both her friends just stare at her."..." OK! yelled Karolina who broke under Pressure. I don`t know what to say! You happy now! Not even close. said Gert. Nico! Truth spell. Huh? Oh right. **_When Blood Is Shed The Staff Of One Emerge!_ **Nico then quickly aim her staff at Karolina. _**Tell Us Your Heart Desire.** _My heart is telling me I love Percy Jackson! exclaim Karolina. HM there! problem solve. said Gert. Nico nod her head in agreement. Karolina stare dumbfound. Nico rise her eyebrow at this. Umm Gert..I think she`s in shock. Gert look at Karolina who indeed look shock.

I think she need time to adjust. said Gert slowly. Gert open the door which then lead Molly to fall in. Molly look up to the frowns of Gert and Nico.


End file.
